The present invention relates to the quantitative dosaging of various materials, more particularly granulated or powdered products.
The dosaging of products by weight or volume comprises numerous industrial application. In certain cases it is highly desirable that the measurement of weight or volume be effected continuously.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,254, mechanical devices are already known which make it possible to assure an extremely accurate dosaging of powdered products with a dosed unit quantity which may be very small. The present invention proposes an alternative to these devices which makes possible an extremely compact embodiment.
Another object of the invention is to propose a volumetric dosaging device in which the unit doses quantity can be very easily regulated without varying the speed of drive of the dosaging device.